365 Days of Love
by JazaraRose
Summary: Falling in love is hard. There are just as many good times as there are bad and just as many tears as there are smiles. Love is a rollercoaster ride filled with so many ups and downs, and twists and turns. Falling in love is hard...but it's worth it.
1. The First Meeting

**The First Meeting**

* * *

_'Wow.'_

It was the only word his could think of when he saw her. Were there enough words in the world to describe how beautiful she was? No, he didn't think so. He continued to stare at her from across the room. He knew if she turned her head she'd probably be totally creeped out by the fact that he was blatantly ogling her, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't even seen her face, yet he was completely entranced by her.

He was lost in the shine of her hair, in the sway of her hips. His mouth watered at her curves and when he heard her voice, he'd thought he'd heard angels sing.

He had to have her.

"Hello! Earth to Inuyasha! Anybody in there?" Momentarily the young man's eyes left the beauty before him as he turned to glare at his best friend.

"What Miroku?"

"Dude, you've been staring at her for ten minutes. Go talk to her." Inuyasha turned his attention back to the raven haired woman, who patiently waited at the counter for her order. The mere thought of speaking to her sent his heart racing and made his palms begin to sweat.

"I...can't." He said pathetically. He'd never been nervous or scared to talk to a girl before. Inuyasha never really had charm, but hey, when you looked like him did you really need it? Girls went gaga over his long ebony locks and deep violet eyes. He looked once more in her direction only to see her give the cashier a smile and begin to walk away with her coffee. She inched closer to the door and he quickly began to panic.

She was leaving and he hadn't even gotten her name! If he didn't say something before she walked out the door, he'd probably never see her again!

"Excuse me miss! Miss! Yes, you! Could you come over here for a second?" Inuyasha watched in horror as Miroku yelled across the cafe to get the girl's attention. She was coming this way and he had no idea what to do!

"Miroku you idiot! Why did you do that?" He whispered harshly.

"Because if I hadn't you would have let her walk outta here without saying so much as two words to her. You should be thanking me right about now."

"But I don't even-"

"Uh, do I know you or something?" She was standing at their table, looking curiously at the both of them. Inuyasha looked up at her face and was immediately taken in by her chocolate eyes. She was even prettier up close and he could feel himself starting to stare again.

"No you don't know us, but my friend and I here would like to change that. I'm Miroku Ito." Holding out his hand, she took it cautiously giving it a small shake.

"Kagome Higurashi." She looked to the other boy and couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Though his staring was starting to weird her out. Suddenly he yelped and glared at his friend, for the not-so-subtle kick he'd received from under the table.

"Don't be rude Inuyasha, introduce yourself." Miroku insisted.

"Keh, why should I? You're the one who invited her over here, and I don't particularly care who she is." He said courtly. He heard her incredulous gasp and instantly wanted to smack himself. That was not what he wanted to say. He was supposed to be wooing her not pissing her off!

"Oh is that so? You seemed curious enough when you were staring at me a few minutes ago!" Kagome said angrily. Who did this jerk think he was?

"I was not staring!" Inuyasha tossed back, a hot blush staining his cheek. Who did this chick think she was to call him out like that?!_  
_

"Yes you were!"

"Was not!"

"WERE TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"You are such a child! I'm not going to keep arguing with you, Inu-ya-sha, have a nice day. It was nice meeting you Miroku." Giving Inuyasha once last glare she turned quickly on her heels and stomped off towards the door, leaving the entire cafe staring after her and the boy she'd just been arguing with.

Letting his head fall to the table Inuyasha inwardly groaned. Well he'd royally screwed that up. If he had stuck his foot any farther into his mouth, he would've been shitting sneaker for weeks.

Miroku could only shake his head at his friend in disappointment. Patting him on the shoulder, Miroku repeated a phrase he'd said many times during their lifelong friendship.

"Inuyasha, you're an idiot."

* * *

**I probably shouldn't be starting another story, since my others are far from complete, BUT this one is more drabble-esque, which means the chapters won't be very long. Most of them will probably be under 1,000 words. This is a spontaneous story meant to help get the creative juices flowing for my other stories.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. The Second Encounter

**The Second Encounter**

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the bar nursing a jack and coke as he watched Miroku dance between two scantaly clad women. He hated clubs, and for the life of him he couldn't remember how he'd let Miroku drag him here. There were always too many people, drunk, sweaty, and stumbling about. The music was always too loud for him, and did he mention he really hated all the people?

"Come on Inuyasha! I didn't bring you here to sit on your ass and get drunk. We could've done that at home." Miroku yelled over the music.

"Then why didn't we?" Inuyasha replied as he chugged the last of his drink and ordered another. Looking at his watch Inuyasha sighed at the time, realizing that he had to take a criminal justice exam, that he hadn't studied for, in 5 hours.

"That's why!" Following his friend's gaze Inuyasha saw two good looking females sitting at the opposite end of the bar. One had long chestnut hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her dress was black and tight fitting accentuating her soft curves, but the girl next to her was who caught Inuyasha's attention. Her dark midnight hair fell against her back in thick waves, the red halter dress she wore setting his blood on fire. He continued to stare at her, she looked oddly familiar to him.

"Sango! Sango over here!" He heard Miroku scream. He saw the brown haired girl turn towards them and smile as she tapped her friend to her attention. The two girls made their way over and Inuyasha suddenly remembered where he'd seen the raven haired chick before.

"Hey your that Kagome girl." He said before he could catch himself. She sized him up a look of shock and annoyance crossing her face.

"Oh yeah I remember you. You're the jerk from the cafe." She said huffing and turning away from him.

Ouch.

"Do you two know each other?" Sango said to Kagome, watching their interaction with mild interest.

"Ah my dear, I believe our friends got off on the wrong foot when they first met. How about we go dance and let them get reacquainted?" Kagome protested as her friend let herself be dragged away by Miroku. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with this asshole.

"I'm really not a jerk you know." Inuyasha said suddenly. Her disbelieving look made him want to snap at her, but he rethought that idea. Miroku was right when he'd said they'd gotten off on the wrong foot. "Okay I might be a jerk, but it's not intentional. I just have a bad habit of always saying the wrong things."

She stared at him warily before giving him a shy smile. "Well if that's your way of apologizing I guess I accept. How about we start over?" Turning to face him she stuck her hand out and Inuyasha took it confused on what she was doing.

"I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you." She said, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"I'm Inuyasha and the pleasure's all mine." He said smirking back at her.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**I finished my other story **_Closest To Heaven_** so this story will now be receiving more of my attention. It shouldn't be to difficult to write since the chapters are short and I don't plan for this story to be very long. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed reading so far!**

**please REVIEW they make me happy!**


	3. The Friendship

**The Friendship**

* * *

Inuyasha smiled down at his phone as he made his way to his 9 am class. Ever since him and Kagome had agreed to start over that night at the club, their friendship had grown. They exchanged numbers and talked to each other regularly. They would text back and forth throughout the day, and talk for hours on the phone in the evening. She was an interesting girl. He wanted to make their casual friendship a little more exclusive, but he never seemed to know the right thing to say.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Turning around Inuyasha easily spotted a red-haired girl, named Ayame, from his criminal justice class. She was very eccentric. She always kept her hair in pigtails and she always wore a purple Iris tucked behind her ear.

"Hi Ayame. You sure do have a lot of energy this morning."

"I took a couple five hour energies so I could pull an all-nighter and finish my government paper. I guess I took one too many. I haven't slept in eighteen hours!" She finished in a rush.

"Uh, that doesn't sound very healthy." The two young adults took seats next to each other and waited for the professor to begin.

"I'm sure I'll crash sooner or later. I don't have another class until two, so hopefully I'll be able to get a nap in." Inuyasha watched closely as Ayame began to pull out her books. He'd never spoken to her outside of class, but as he stared at the last text he'd received from Kagome, he began to feel desperate.

"Spit it out already." She said suddenly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Inuyasha said nervously.

"You've been looking between me and your phone for the last five minutes. If you have something to say, say it." A hot blush settled itself on the young man's cheeks at being caught.

"So...there's this girl." Inuyasha's hands quickly made their way to his ears as Ayame's squeals grew louder. "Cut that out! Geez you want me to go deaf?"

"Aww you need relationship advice, that's so cute! Who knew underneath that gruff exterior you were a lady killer, huh?" She said winking at him and tugging at his cheeks.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" He said, finally prying her hands from his face.

"Sure! Let's grab some food after class and we can talk then."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"So how was your day?" Kagome spoke into the phone. She moved about the kitchen with the small device pressed between her shoulder and her ear, chopping onions and stirring her soup.

"Boring. I only had one class today and it started at 9am. Two hours later and my day was over."

"At least you got some time to relax, yeah?" Kagome smiled into the phone after hearing Inuyasha's infamous 'keh' response.

"I wish. I spent the rest of my afternoon with Ayame. That girl has a lot of energy to burn. I think she needs medication." Kagome chewed her lip as she listened to Inuyasha talk about this Ayame girl. She didn't know why, but somehow she couldn't shake this terrible feeling in her belly. Who was this girl? More importantly who was she to Inuyasha?

"Kagome? You still there?"

"Yeah sorry about that. I get kinda spacey sometimes." She quickly recovered.

"You sure?"

"Positive, but I do have...one question. Who's Ayame? I don't think I've ever heard you mention her before." Kagome fought the overwhelming urge to smack herself. It's not like her and Inuyasha were dating. What right did she have to be questioning him? He must think she was crazy.

"She's a friend from my criminal justice class. I don't see her much outside of school and I think I'm gonna keep it that way. Why, are you upset I was with her?" Inuyasha smirked into the phone as he listened to her stutter on the other line.

"N-no! Why would I be jealous?"

"I never said you were."

"Oh God...I must sound like a total idiot."

"No you don't. I kind of like it...you being jealous over me. Hey, Kagome can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"K-Kagome, will you uh...I mean...do you want to-"

"Inuyasha?"

"Anata wa itsuka soto ni ikitaidesu ka?" His eyes widened and his face began to heat. Did he just ask her out...in Japanese? He and Ayame hadn't discussed this! What was he supposed to do now?

_Lady killer? Yeah right._

"Watashi wa shite mitai."

"You speak Japanese?" Inuyasha said shocked.

"My mother taught me. She's from Japan."

"Kagome would you like to go out sometime?" Inuyasha said a lot smoother.

"I'd love to." Inuyasha smiled into his receiver. That sounded even better in English.

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait :( I'm on spring break so I decided to take some time and get an update in.**

**Tell me what you think in a REVIEW :)**

**Translations (if you didn't catch them)**

Anata wa itsuka soto ni ikitaidesu ka?: Would you like to go out sometime?

Watashi wa shite mitai: I'd love to.


	4. The First Date

**The First Date**

* * *

Kagome ran around her small one bedroom apartment, like a chicken with its head cut off. Her hair was still a mess, her makeup still wasn't done, and she _still_ had no idea what she was going to wear. Her head turned towards the knock on her door and she went to answer it. Her best friend Sango stood in the hall with a smirk on her face, taking in her friend's disheveled appearance.

"Sango? What are you doing here?" Before the girl could even fix her lips to answer Kagome was pulling her inside and talking a mile a minute.

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter why you're here I need your help!" Dragging her un-suspecting friend into her room Sango was slightly disturbed by the amount of clothes that'd been thrown haphazardly around the room.

"How about we do your hair and makeup and worry about clothes later, huh?"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Inuyasha sat in his car trying in to reign in his nerves. He wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks and took a deep breath. He stepped out his car and let the cool night air relax him. He was bloody nervous and it was showing.

_'Come on Inuyasha you made it this far no turning back now.'_

He knocked on the door to Kagome's apartment and was surprised when Sango answered the door. The brown haired girl gave him a knowing smile as she looked him up and down to take in his appearance. His black slacks were crisp, the two buttons left undone on his white shirt strategically brought her eyes to his toned chest, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows making it seem like he hadn't tried as hard as he did to pull together his ensemble.

"Kagome! Your date is here you lucky, lucky girl." Sango said with a wink.

Inuyasha lowered his head using his bangs to cover his flushed face.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Looking up at the soft voice Inuyasha was enthralled by the beauty before him. He took in the soft wave of Kagome's raven locks as they spilled gently over her shoulders and down her back. Her makeup was light and her navy blue dress extenuated her cerulean eyes.

_'wow.'_

Kagome gave him a shy smile as she took his arm and let him lead her from her apartment.

* * *

"Oh wow this restaurant is beautiful! How did you find it?" Kagome said excitedly as they walked through the beautifully decorated establishment. The restaurant looked like a scene from the feudal era. Traditional Japanese art and beautiful, ancient looking kimonos hung from the walls. A tall tree stood in the middle of the building with a small fountain adding to the tranquility of the scene.

"Well when you told me you're mother was Japanese I did a little digging."

"Good evening sir, do you have reservations?" Said the young hostess.

"Yes, for Inuyasha Taisho." Nodding the young woman diligently began typing away on the computer in front of her to find a table for the couple, but after a few minutes of waiting Inuyasha's patience began to wear thin.

"Is there a problem?" He said courtly.

"It seems that there's no reservation in our system for 'Inuyasha Taisho.' I'm sorry sir, but we don't have any unreserved tables at this time."

Inuyasha's brow twitched in annoyance. They'd been out for less than ten minutes and already things were turning to shit.

"Fine we'll wait then, how long will it take?"

"Two hours."

"Two fucking hours?!" Inuyasha let out a groan of frustration as he and Kagome exited the restaurant.

"Inuyasha it's okay there are other restaurants in the city." She said trying to pacify him. She smiled at him to let him know she wasn't upset. Inuyasha visibly relaxed as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. The restaurant was a bust, but maybe if he tried hard enough he could still salvage the night.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY CAR?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he watched the tow truck lift his baby onto its back.

"Look at the sign, this is a no parking zone after 9." The greasy truck driver said.

" Give me a break tt's only 9:30! Come on, I'm tryin' to have a date here."

"Sorry man just doin' my job. Better luck next time." Tipping his hat the greasy man pulled away with Inuyasha's car in tow.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in a small park on a cold marble bench. After walking a mile and a half back towards Kagome's apartment, her feet were in dire need of a break. 3 inch heels weren't exactly the ideal pair of walking shoes.

"Inuyasha don't beat yourself up. Things happen." She said gently. So the date didn't go perfectly, he'd tried and that's all the mattered to her.

"I've been making an ass of myself this entire night. I'd understand if you never want to see me again."

"Now why would I want to do that? Just because things didn't go according to plan doesn't mean we can't enjoy the rest of our night."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked away from him and to a small patch of grass. The clearing provided a breathtaking view of the stars. Laying on her back Kagome relished in the feel of the slick grass between her toes. She turned to smile at Inuyasha when she heard him settle down beside her.

"Aren't the stars so pretty here? It's hard to see them with all the city lights." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah I guess they're pretty nice. I never really took the time to look at them before." A hot blush found its way to Inuyasha's face, when Kagome's small hand found refuge in his larger one. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she laced their fingers together.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her, a tender smile tugging at his lips.

_'I guess things didn't turn out so bad after all.'_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
